Tutto o niente
Tutto o niente (All or Nothing) è il titolo del ventiduesimo episodio della quarta stagione di Glee, l'ottantottesimo in tutto nonché finale di stagione. E' stato scritto da Ian Brennan e diretto da Bradley Buecker, con le riprese cominciate l'11 aprile 2013 e terminate ufficialmente il 24 aprile con il season wrapping di fronte ad una gigantesca granita scintillante. Alcune scene previste per Finn Hudson sono state riscritte o addirittura sostituite, prevedendo finali alternativi per la stagione, dopo che l'attore Cory Monteith decise di tornare in riabilitazione il 31 marzo. Per la prima volta, la fine di questa stagione rompe definitivamente con il normale scorrere del tempo e, a settembre, riprenderanno gli eventi cronologicamente collocati in maggio-giugno. Il cast ha accolto l'addio di Heather Morris allo show, seppur temporaneo, dato che l'attrice sta portando a termine una gravidanza e vuole dedicare un po' di tempo alla sua famiglia. Negli Stati Uniti il finale di stagione è andato in onda il 9 maggio 2013 con il consueto appuntamento serale delle 21:00, registrando un aumento notevole dell'audience con punte di 6.08 milioni di telespettatori, benché non ottimi come i 7,46 milioni per l'episodio Britney 2.0. Questa stagione ha comunque riscosso buoni ascolti, con i quali Ryan Murphy e il proprietario della FOX hanno deciso di proseguire per ben altre due stagioni. In Italia l'episodio è stato trasmesso in prima tv sul canale satellitare FOX (111 di Sky) in versione sottotitolata il 16 maggio alle 21:50 e doppiato il 23 dello stesso mese. Trama Le Regionali 2013 sono arrivate! Mentre le Nuove Direzioni si riscaldano per le loro performance, Brittany tiene uno strano comportamento dopo il colloquio al MIT e Sam, preoccupato per lei, chiama in suo soccorso Santana. Nel frattempo Ryder, furioso, sfoga la sua rabbia scoprendo finalmente chi è l'imbrogliona che ha chattato con lui. A New York, Rachel si esibise per il secondo provino per Funny Girl mentre Blaine ha in riserbo progetti speciali per il suo futuro con Kurt. Riassunto L'episodio si apre al Massachussets Institute of Technology (abbreviato in MIT), la prestigiosa università a cui Brittany è stata recentemente ammessa e posto in cui è stata convocata per un colloquio privato con due docenti, il signor Leonard Hauptman e il Dottor Langdon, rettore del dipartimento di Matematica. I due uomini hanno un'aria tranquilla ma allo stesso tempo interessata, come rapita dalla personalità di Brittany, che si sente fuori luogo. Il professor Langdon spiega che Brittany ha ottenuto un punteggio di zero punti nel suo test di matematica al MIT, ma qualcosa ha attirato la sua attenzione. Sul retro del compito la ragazza ha scarabocchiato con i pastelli una serie di numeri in varie forme e dimensioni, con qualche abbozzo di animali qua e là. Hauptman proietta uno scan del compito sul muro e fa notare a Brittany che la sequenza di cifre da lei tracciata, letta in un senso o nell'altro, riassume importanti costanti della Fisica oppure sequenze matematiche importanti. Langdon e Hauptman sono fieri di avere a che fare con un moderno Einstein e la sua singolare scoperta, per questo vogliono offrire a Brittany una possibilità unica. Alla William McKinley High School l'atmosfera delle imminenti Regionali sta eccitando e innervosendo allo stesso tempo i ragazzi del Glee-Club, estasiati all'idea di competere nuovamente e proseguire la gloria verso le Nazionali. In Aula canto, il professor Schuester annuncia ai suoi ragazzi che, per motivi di sicurezza e problemi ambientali dovuti alle trombe d'aria di fine stagione, le Regionali non si terranno più ad Indianapolis ma nell'auditorium del McKinley, visto che la commissione ha approvato di tenere le gare presso la scuola dei campioni in carica. C'è dell'altro: le Suore Intocabbili sono state scomunicate dal Papa a causa di uno scambio di SMS bollenti, perciò sono state rimpiazzate dal Glee-Club dei Dolci Ciuffoli. Ryder continua a scervellarsi sulla possibile vera identità dell'imbrogliona che chatta ancora con lui di nascosto, ma non riesce a cavare un ragno dal buco. Mentre continua a tenere sotto controllo i messaggi sul cellulare, Will racconta al Glee-Club la storia di Rachel e tutti le dedicano un applauso, anche se a distanza, per incoraggiarla a coronare i suoi sogni. La scena si sposta a New York, dove Rachel sta aspettando di essere chiamata per l'audizione. Un po' tesa, consegna al pianista uno spartito e, dopo essersi presentata, si esibisce con To Love You More, una potente canzone di Céline Dion con la quale spera di stupire i giudici. Nonostante la sua stessa performance l'abbia portata alle lacrime, Rachel deve ancora pazientare per sapere come è andata, visto che la reazione dei giudici è assolutamente imperscrutabile. Nei corridoi della scuola, Sam invita Blaine a ponderare meglio la sua scelta e il suo piano di chiedere a Kurt di sposarlo. Blaine, con un comportamento un po' infantile e testardo, è deciso ad andare fino in fondo e colpisce Sam chiedendogli di essere il suo testimone di nozze. Blaine non può più aspettare e sta pensando di comprare un anello di fidanzamento. In Aula canto fanno un grande ritorno Sugar e Joe, dopodiché il professor Schuester ripete la scaletta di esibizione alle Regionali. Brittany irrompe all'improvviso e mostra un suo lato cattivo e maleducato, scatenando delle reazioni preoccupate nei suoi amici ed esigendo richieste ridicole. Qualcosa non va bene. Sam cerca di intervenire, ma Brittany lo ferma e gli mostra un SMS che recita "E' finita", rompendo la sua relazione con Sam seduta stante e dando una lezione alle Nuove Direzioni: "tutto o niente". Poco dopo, Brittany lascia ufficialmente i Cheerios con un colpo di scena. Con un martello affigge alle pareti le "95 tesi per cui vuole lasciare le Cheerios" (parodia delle 95 tesi di Martin Lutero). La Coach Washington è basita quando Brittany entra nel suo ufficio e dà alle fiamme la sua uniforme precedentemente impregnata di benzina. Nel frattempo, Ryder finalmente si decide a scoprire l'imbrogliona e, scaraventando oggetti qua e là per la stanza, ottiene dei risultati. Marley, triste, si alza in piedi e ammette di essere lei la persona con cui ha chattato a lungo (in inglese la sua catfisher). Ryder è sconvolto ancor più quando Jake tenta di difenderla. Ryder lascia l'Aula canto tempestoso. Al centro commerciale, Tina ammira con un vivo interesse una vetrina di anelli e gioielli vari e parla di quello che le piacerebbe avere, scordandosi che è lì per aiutare Blaine con la sua proposta a Kurt. La responsabile del negozio, Jan, si avvicina a Blaine e gli parla della sua relazione con la sua compagna, Liz, al suo fianco da quando avevano diciott'anni. Jan è orgogliosa di quello che sta per accadere alla Corte degli Stati Uniti (si tenta di legalizzare i matrimoni omosessuali in tutta la nazione). Anche Jan, tuttavia, vuole che Blaine sia sicuro della sua decisione, perciò lo invita a fidarsi di lei per vedere "cosa è possibile quando due persone si amano per davvero". Di nuovo a scuola, Sue, nella sua vecchia tuta da coach, insieme a Will si confronta con Brittany per il suo insolito comportamento e le sue esigenze. Brittany continua a fare di testa propria e invita i due insegnanti a giocare a modo suo partecipando a un episodio speciale di Fonduta Per Due. Durante il talk-show online, Brittany rivela che il padre di Robin, la figlia di Sue, è il cantante Michael Bolton e Sue lo ammette, riconoscendo che Bolton è un egregio amante e le doveva un favore dopo che lei gli salvò la vita negli anni Novanta. Contemporaneamente, Sam p a scuola e telefona a Santana per spiegargli la situazione e chiederle aiuto, visto che è l'unica persona in grado di capire ciò che frulla per la testa di Brittany. Al Bel Grissino, Blaine e Kurt sono ad una cenetta con Jan e Liz, le quali raccontano i loro primi giorni insieme, le difficoltà che c'erano ai loro tempi per una coppia lesbica e le due volte che si sono lasciate, per poi riprendersi senza mai più separarsi. Blaine è colto alla sprovvista e si ritrova con un sogno infranto quando Kurt sottolinea che lui e Blaine non formano una coppia. La serata assume una piega più incredibile quando Jan la pianta di blaterare e si inginocchia davanti a Liz per chiederle di sposarla. Liz accetta e mostra a tutti l'anello al dito, con un grande applauso generale. Marley cerca invano di scusarsi con Ryder e di convincerlo a tornare nel Glee-Club perché altrimenti saranno al di fuori delle regole e senza un ballerino. Ryder cerca risposte e tutto quello che avrebbe voluto sapere si manifesta di fronte ai suoi occhi in una volta sola. Dietro ad una colonna e poi a volto scoperto spunta Wade "Unique" Adams, che chiede a Marley di smettere di prendersi la colpa. Wade ammette di essere stato lui a chattare con Ryder. Mentre parla con lui, si assiste ad un flashback in cui si vede che Unique ha rivelato il suo segreto a Marley qualche giorno prima. Wade non si è mai sentito così vicino ad una persona senza che il suo aspetto esteriore maschile potesse essergli di intralcio. Aveva inizialmente pensato di fare questo scherzetto innocente a Ryder rubando la foto di una ragazza della scuola, Marissa, spacciandosi per lei ma pensando davvero quello che gli raccontava. Ryder è sul punto di esplodere, ma si rifiuta di picchiare Wade/Unique per questioni "d'onore" e se ne va assicurando che non gli rivolgerà mai più la parola. Durante un secondo episodio speciale di Fonduta Per Due, vediamo che Santana è tornata a Lima, Ohio, per affrontare Brittany e scoprire cosa è successo. Stufa della messa in scena dello show, Santana spegne la telecamera, mentre Brittany le ricorda che Lord Tubbington non ama dover stare molto all'editing video per montare lo show. Inoltre, Brittany fa una confessione esplosiva a Santana, ma la scena si interrompe. Il grande giorno delle Regionali è finalmente arrivato e Ryder, con sorpresa di tutti, si riunisce alle Nuove Direzioni, considerando che è arrabbiato soltanto con Wade e non per questo deve punire tutta la squadra. Nonostante ciò, a seguito delle Regionali lascerà il Glee-Club. Gli Indianatomici, capitanati dalla potente voce di Frida Romero, si eseguono con Clarity e successivamente Wings. Nel dietro le quinte, Brittany torna dai suoi amici vestita per le Regionali, scusandosi e facendo un bel discoso commovente. Racconta di aver ottenuto un'ammissione anticipata al MIT per il suo sorprendente colpo con i numeri dietro il foglio, ma lo shock della notizia la spinta sull'orlo del tracollo e voleva allontanarsi da tutti per non voler più soffrire. Il Glee-Club è come una famiglia per lei ed è felice di averne preso parte per quattro lunghi anni, dicendo di essersi sentita per la prima volta non più una stupida quando cominciava a crederci pure lei. Dopo aver salutato tutti i suoi compagni con affetto e molte lacrime, le Nuove Direzioni vengono chiamate sul palco. Il Glee-Club del McKinley apre con la performance di Hall of Fame, seguita da I Love It e infine la canzone originale scritta da Marley, All or Nothing. In platea Santana prende un po' in giro Emma, venuta per assistere alla gara ma vestita di bianco. Santana ironizza dicendo che Emma è evidentemente a disagio perché quel colore non è proprio fortunato per lei. Quando i risultati finali arrivano, delle contorsioniste consegnano il terzo premio ai Dolci Ciuffoli e, dopo un momento di tensione, il secondo posto va agli Indianatomici, rattristati, mentre la vittoria è tutta per le Nuove Direzioni, scatenate sul palco. Ryder e Unique si abbracciano ma, dopo essersi guardati in cagnesco, di staccano subito. Brittany resta da sola sul palco quando tutto il pubblico se ne è andato. Santana va a consolarla e la conduce in Aula canto. Con grande sorpresa di tutti, Emma porta con sé un prete e in fretta ammette di aver progettato un matrimonio a sorpresa. Lei non riusciva e non sarebbe di nuovo riuscita a sopportare il peso di una cerimonia sfarzosa e con troppi invitati, per cui farà tutto all'istante con poche persone, quelle a cui sia lei che Will sono legati. Emma entra nella stanza con un bouquet e con le Nuove Direzioni che intonano una marcia nuziale sottovoce. In breve, il prete dichiara Will e Emma marito e moglie, i due si baciano e sono ufficialmente sposati, mentre la scena si allontana progressivamente finché si vede Blaine rotolare nella sua mano destra e dietro la schiena una scatolina con l'anello da mostrare a Kurt, in piedi alla sua destra ed ignaro di quello che Blaine vuole chiedergli. Canzoni *'†' canzone non rilasciata. Guest Stars *Jessica Sanchez è Frida Romero *Patty Duke è Jan *Meredith Baxter è Liz *NeNe Leakes è Roz Washington *Jacob Artist è Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist è Marley Rose *Blake Jenner è Ryder Lynn *Samuel Larsen è Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies è Sugar Motta *Jayma Mays è Emma Pillsbury *Alex Newell è Wade "Unique" Adams *Becca Tobin è Kitty Wilde *Bob Bancroft è Dr. Donald Langdon del MIT *Jack Plotnick è Prof. Leonard Hauptman del MIT *Amy Aquino è Produttrice di Funny Girl Membri del cast assenti *Cory Monteith - Finn Hudson *Mark Salling - Noah Puckerman Curiosità *Questo è il primo finale di stagione in cui non appaiono Dianna Agron, Cory Monteith e Mark Salling; *Seconda volta che una stagione termina con le Regionali. Le Regionali 2010 si tennero durante l'episodio Le regionali, il finale della Prima Stagione; *Sono le seconde regionali senza i Vocal Adrenaline. *Il logo iniziale dello show era scritto con i pastelli colorati e con la firma by Brittany. **Undicesima volta che il logo è diverso. E' accaduto, in ordine cronologico, in: The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Buon Natale, Stupide canzoni d'amore, Uno straordinario Natale, Cuore, Addio, Whitney, I superduetti, Il miracolo di Natale, Lo voglio e Come nei film. *Finn avrebbe dovuto essere presente nel finale di stagione, ma dal momento che Cory è stato in riabilitazione, le sue scene sono state sostituite/cancellate e molti dialoghi sono stati passati a Will. *La canzone Rainbow Connection, inizialmente non scelta per nessun episodio, è stata rilasciata su iTunes dopo che le altre dell'episodio erano già state rilasciate. Scene tagliate *Discorso tra Frida e i suoi compagni di squadra. *La versione estesa della scena del matrimonio Wemma, con Blaine che stappa una bottiglia di spumante. Citazioni Galleria di foto 543762_508166049220183_336744361_n.jpg AON2.jpg Bbimage.jpg BII2TNvCEAA_GF1.jpg_large.jpg Capture1.jpg Schermafbeelding_2013-04-17_om_22.24.47.png.jpg Tumblr_ml97mp2AEc1s0hnhbo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mld4305Id61qi4s8uo1_500.jpg Tumblr_mlg5b08y281qbqtkso2_500.jpg Allornothing.jpg Tumblr mlo3r3t8rS1qbqtkso1 500.png Cast della quarta stagione - glee - insieme.jpg Funny-girl-signinhere.jpg Tumblr mlgrt9Pxgl1rojmp7o1 500.png Kurt-blaine-gioielli.jpg C3f57bbaa95f11e29f5522000a9f14ae 7.jpg BIRHGSXCEAANx1L.jpg BIK 0OsCMAALWTj.jpg Palco-delle-regionali2013.jpg Becca-libro-jenna.jpg Rachel-callback-funny-girl-allornothing.jpg Darren-meditazione.gif Tumblr mlqn0aiUgj1qcbsolo1 400.png Tumblr mloqm8I5mC1rdp19ho1 500.jpg Tumblr mloljrcVmF1qiicbko1 500.jpg Samuel-alex-color.jpg Sadfgbhj.jpg 422-jacob.jpg Granita-season-end-2.jpg Granita-season-end.jpg Jina.png BInlXi0CUAEOSFv.jpg Ba561da4ad6911e2986822000aa8062e 7.jpg 603833 546057315441018 1269972114 n.jpg 417864 565819536792362 1606528814 n.jpg 407026 372965449488841 1871757243 n.jpg 387315 372467146205338 1759867048 n.jpg 310810 372965469488839 1696513048 n.jpg Granita-brittana-season-end.jpg Tumblr_mlt44mmTpT1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Frida Romero-Regionali 2013 2.jpg Frida Romero-Regionali 2013.jpg All or Nothing 7.png All or Nothing 6.png All or Nothing 5.png All or Nothing 4.png All or Nothing 3.png All or Nothing 2.png All or Nothing 1.png Il cast della Quarta Stagione (Glee).jpg Tutto o niente (glee) - still12.png Tutto o niente (glee) - still11.jpg Tutto o niente (glee) - still10.jpg Tutto o niente (glee) - still9.jpg Tutto o niente (glee) - still8.jpg Tutto o niente (glee) - still7.png Tutto o niente (glee) - still6.jpg Tutto o niente (glee) - still5.jpg Tutto o niente (glee) - still4.jpg Tutto o niente (glee) - still3.jpg Tutto o niente (glee) - still2.jpg Tutto o niente (glee) - still.jpg Screen Shot 2013-05-03 at 9.27.00 PM.png Jessica Sanchez - Glee - promo.jpg Tumblr mmhymwCn0t1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mmeci5FIa81r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Promo 422 6.jpg Promo 422 5.jpg Promo 422 4.jpg Promo 422 3.jpg Promo 422 2.jpg Promo 422 1.jpg N1aa2.jpg Trofei Regionali 2013.jpg 422-70.jpg Glee-logo-Tutto_o_niente-Brittany.jpg Clarity-artwork-itunes.png Nal.jpg Lol sue and-will brit allornothing.jpg FF2! brittana.jpg Gli Indianatomici (the Hoosierdaddies).jpg 422glee scn23 018.jpg 422 68.jpg 422 66.jpg 422 65.jpg 422 64.jpg 422 62.jpg 422 59.jpg 422 52.jpg 422 51.jpg 422 50.jpg 422 47.jpg 422 45.jpg Rainbow Connection Glee Cast Version (Artwork).jpg Brittany dà fuoco all'uniforme.gif Tumblr_mmkbt1lfKZ1qfvij1o4_250.gif Video Navigazione de:Vom Finden der Liebeen:All or Nothing (Episode)es:Episodio:All or Nothingfr:Tout ou rien Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 4 Episodi Categoria:Finali di Stagione